The objective of the protocol is to provide framework in which clinicians in the Department of Rehabilitation Medicine (RMD) can serve the clinical needs of patients and the intramural clinical research needs of NIH investigators by maintaining state of the art expertise in the functional assessment of persons with disabilities and investigating additional equipment, methodologies and/or techniques for functional assessment. Research projects are initiated by RMD staff when needs arise. During this fiscal year, a project analyzing of EEG signals during walking completed data acquisition; data analysis is ongoing.